Conventionally, the production method of inorganic compound particles which is the compound including multiple element, generally utilizes the following processes; An obtained ingot by directly melting multiple raw materials, is crushed by using stamp mill and ball-mill (see NPL 1).
Other than the method described above, the atomizing method (the water atomization method, the gas atomization method, etc), the centrifugal atomization method, the mechanical alloying method, or the like is known as a method of producing inorganic compound particles.
The atomizing method is a method in which particles of a compound can be obtained forming particles by spraying the melt liquid of raw materials. In the centrifugal atomization method, the particles of compound can be obtained by the centrifugal force which drops melt liquid of the raw materials into the rotating plate. In the mechanical alloying method, particles of a compound can be obtained by alloying the raw material particles using a ball mill.